


Home is Where the Heart is

by ari_berri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BOXES, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, baths, records, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_berri/pseuds/ari_berri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek move in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is

His stuff was piled in boxes that were stacked almost as tall as him. He leaned against one of the sturdier stack that held his books and watched the older man bring in more boxes from downstairs. He chuckled softly upon watching his boyfriend, soon to be roommate, trip over one of the smaller boxes. Derek could have heard his chuckle a mile away and when he did in fact here it, he glared playfully at Stiles. 

“I could make you do this on your own. This is all your stuff.” Stiles scoffed at his absurd threat.

“You wouldn’t make me do it all, because then you know I wouldn’t do that one thing that you really seem to like” He gave the Alpha a suggestive wink, then carried pulling books out of one box and transferring them onto the empty bookcase Derek had bought (and put together after much difficulty with the instructions being in Swedish) and put in the living room just for him. 

Derek shook his head and set the box down in the bedroom with the other boxes filled with Stiles’ clothes. He walked back into the living room where he kept his record player and took a worn down Led Zeppelin record, slips it into place making sure the needle is in the right position before turning it on and letting the quiet songs of the classic rock band play throughout the apartment while Stiles focused on organizing his video games and books in an acceptable order. 

“Do you want the DVD player out here or in our room since you’re putting your Xbox in the living room?” Derek asks, sneaking up behind the slightly shorter 19 year old and wrapping his arms around his thin waste. 

Stiles smiles softly, “I like you calling it ‘our room’”

“That’s what it is now,” answered Derek. “Our room, our living room, our kitchen, our couch, our bed, our apartment” He listed with a kiss on Stiles’ neck after each one. Stiles chuckled from Derek’s stubble tickling his neck and turned around in the larger man’s arms, “DVD player should go in our room so we can have movie nights.” Derek kisses him softly and moves out of his arms to get the slim electronic box and walks to their room to begin hooking it up to the medium sized TV that sat on top of the shorter dresser that housed Derek’s, and now Stiles’, clothes. 

After almost a full day and two boxes of pizza, Stiles was officially moved in. his things from his dorm room mixed in with Derek’s few things. His toothbrush sat next to Derek’s the bathroom, his pillows on the bed, his favorite mug in the cabinet, his Xbox set up and ready to play, his clothes in the dresser and closet, his hoodies hanging next to Derek’s leather jacket, and his jeep keys on the dresser next to Derek’s car keys.

The two males fell onto their bed sided to side with their legs hanging off the end, exhausted out of their minds. “I guess this means you’re stuck with me.” Stiles said, grinning his crooked grin and poking Derek in his well formed bicep.

“Oh lord, take me now.” He retorted. Derek sat up (with no problem because of those wonderful abs of his) and held out a hand to Stiles, “C’mon, let’s go get something to eat. We’ll get groceries tomorrow or something.” He grabbed his keys and a jacket for Stiles and one for himself before taking Stiles’ hand and walking to the door of their now shared Apartment. 

***

Stiles noisily unlocked the door his new home, dropping his heavy backpack by the door on his way to his boyfriend who sat on the couch reading of Stiles’ books while another record played softly in the background. He made a bee line for the older man’s lap, pushing the book out of his hands and leaning his head on the Alpha’s chest with his arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“That bad?” Derek asked referring to his boyfriend’s classes that day. All he got in response was a long breath into his neck and the arms wrapped around him tightened. He ran his hand up and down Stiles’ spine slowly until the younger male pulled back slightly. 

“I love you.” He said softly. 

It wasn’t the first time Derek had hear him say it. It wasn’t even the tenth time he had heard it in the two years they had been together, but every time he hear those three little words, a special smile, only made for Stiles, crept onto his face, taking over every feature. His greenish blue eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile and a his cheeks ached from the happiness that was being physically shown every time Stiles told him he loved him and he had no problem returning the feeling.

“I love you too.” He gave Stiles one of those kisses. Not the rushed and lust filled ones and not one of those small pecks. He gave Stiles a firm, passionate kiss filled with love, and warmth, and safety. He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man, letting him know that no matter how shitty his day might have been, he was there and he had no problem showing it. It was one of those kisses that makes Stiles weak in the knees and left him with the urge to cry from happiness. 

“I think I know what you need.” Derek stood up and made sure his younger boyfriend was latched onto him like a koala before he began to walk through their apartment (it still brought a smile to his face whenever he thought if it being theirs) and into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and set him on the counter next to the sink. He turned around after kissing Stiles’ forehead and turned on the tap to the bath and poured in a lavender smelling bubble bath that Lydia had give Stiles for Christmas the past year. Once he deemed the bath full enough and bubbly enough, he turned back to Stiles and slowly slide the younger human’s shirt off his torso, following with his pants and boxer briefs, and then picked him up and gently set him into the comfortably hot water before stripping himself and joining Stiles. Once he was settled, he scooped up and handful of bubbles and put them on top of Stiles head and grinned from ear to ear. 

Stiles laughed and dunked his head under the water, washing away the bubbles, and then slid over to sit with his back against his Alpha’s chest. “You know that test that I made you help me study for?” he asked softly, taking Derek’s larger hand and linking their fingers together.

“The one that you had me reading biology questions from that thick as hell book?” 

Stiles nodded and visibly deflated when he sighed, “Yeah, that one. The one I spent three days studying for, that I fucking failed today because the dickhead teacher didn’t put anything on the test that he said he had.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waste tighter and kissed his shoulder, “m’sorry.” He murmured, trailing kisses up his boyfriend’s neck, “You want me to scare the shit outta him?”

Stiles laughed and hit Derek’s shoulder, “No!” he choked out, still laughing. He turned around and sat on Derek’s lap, much like he had on the couch earlier, “But thank you. Maybe next time I have a dumb fuck for a professor you can work your alpha magic” He grinned widely when Derek made his eyes flash red and leaned in giving him a kiss that was anything but gentle and slow. 

After a longer than anticipated bath, Stiles sat on the couch with his Xbox controller gripped tightly in his hands and his werewolf boyfriend’s head in his lap. Derek watched Stiles’ face as he played and a sudden thought flew into his head; this was amazing. Most of his adolescence he had been a broken bitter person who trusted no one and now here he is with the love of his life killing things on their share TV in their shared home. The feeling of being incredibly and unbelievably domestic soon took over Derek’s mind and his face slowly turned into a smile. He looked at Stiles and finally realized what had been missing from his life, and that was a home. Stiles is his home, not the large loft they shared, but the feelings they shared. Those reminded Derek of what home is. An unconditional kind of love that you rarely find outside of family and that consumes your whole being and changes you for the better. 

He hooked his hand behind Stiles’ neck and brought the younger man’s head down to place a kiss on his lips, “I love you,”

“I lo-“ Derek cut him off.

“No, like I’m in love with you. This,” he motioned between them, “isn’t ending anytime soon, never preferably.” He chuckled softly, “I swear to god, I will never leave you unless me staying puts you in danger.” He promised with another kiss. 

He pulled away slightly and looked into the honey colored eyes he knew too well that were watery. Stiles threw the controller onto the floor and maneuvered himself to be laying directly on top of Derek, smiling fondly at him. Derek’s hands made their way around his mate’s (yes his mate) torso and sat up slightly to place a kiss on his nose. 

“I love you too.” Was all Stiles could coherently get out. The two fell asleep on their couch, tangled legs and smile faces pressed together, and that was all either of them needed.


End file.
